1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus, a method, and a medium for tracking a gesture. More particularly, embodiments relate to an apparatus, a method, and a medium for tracking a gesture, wherein, after a user is positioned, a specific part of the user's body is tracked continuously.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known in the art, infrared transceiver modules are widely used in various digital devices and communication devices so as to process signals in such a manner that various types of data can be transmitted and received wirelessly over a short range. As a result, the scope of application of remote control technologies is extended from peripheral devices (e.g., TVs, VCRs) to industrial electronic systems (e.g., interactive TVs, laptop computers, digital cameras, and mobile communication terminals).
Most devices used in homes or offices can be operated by using a remote control. Particularly, as long as a user stays within a predetermined distance from a device, he/she can turn on/off the device or select a desired function by operating corresponding buttons on the remote control.
Most audio and video devices are now equipped with a remote control. Furthermore, integrated remote control technology has recently appeared so that different types of peripheral devices can be operated by a single remote control.
However, remote controls are easily lost, and, when broken, users cannot operate devices from a distance.
Therefore, a method, apparatus, and medium for enabling users to operate devices from a distance without remote controls is needed.